Daydream (Sognare)
by Turkenstanica
Summary: 2 main Ocs; more included later. Rated K; might turn to T. Multiple genres. Judy and Kristi escape from the Gracile Famiglia only to realize they traveled to the past by...soup? They find out they are not in their world; it's their favorite KHR world! After meeting the Vongola 1st generation, they go on a journey with them and maybe, they will find friendship and...love? OcX?, OcX?


**A/N: Ohayo!~ This is a fanfic my friend and I made for fun before and we decided we should show what we did so far. In a way, this is a collab fic. Please forgive any mistakes and don't be harsh on us!**

**Diclaimer: We both do not own KHR!~ We only own our OCs, Judy and Kristi! Original names, right?**

**Daydream**

**Chapter 1**

**Judy and Kristi**

**Judy P.O.V.**

"Kristi!" I cried, a sad look in my eyes.

Kristi had been targeted by Peporo, the mafia boss of a small famiglia called the Gracile Famiglia. Just now she had been dragged away by some burly-looking men. I went after her, a gun in my hand, and shot one of the men. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Then, I threw the gun over to where Kristi was, and in a blink of an eye, Kristi had herself released from the grasp of the men. She immediately began shooting the men. The men stood no chance whatsoever. On the ground next to Kristi lay the men, still and lifeless. We immediately ran away,looking for escapes.

What happened next I cannot remember, but when I woke up there was soup in front of me. The soup was still warm, so I drank it. "VUOSSH"went the wind. It was freezing ,so I closed the window. Suddenly, my room shook violently. Before I knew it, I was 400 years into the past in an unknown place. My clothes had changed and so had my currency. There I saw Kristi and she told me that the exact same thing happened to her.  
**  
Kristi P.O.V.**

"What should we do?!" Judy cried out loud. "First,let's find if there's anywhere where we can stay for the night." I tried to reassure her.

We started to walk around, finding nothing interesting until we saw a beacon of light and a strange man with a lantern appeared in front of us. We tried to look at the man's face because he might be one of our ancestors ,but it turned out to be the ancestor of one of our greatest enemies, Minnopo.

"What are you doing here?" Minnopo said in front of our faces, spitting his nasty saliva right at us.

We both had disgusted faces and I was really tempted to spit right back,but I resisted the temptation. Minnopo stared at us like we were the scum on the bottom of his shoes. I really felt like punching him smack at his face ,so this time, I went with the flow. I landed a solid blow on his nose and he spluttered and got redder than a ripe,red bell pepper. He took out his knife and we ran for our lives because we didn't have any weapons and we were gonna get killed.

"Why did you do that?!" Judy yelled at me. "Cause I wanted to! Besides ,his nose was unmistakably the worst and ugliest one I ever saw!" I yelled right back. Minnopo must have felt insulted about his_ BEAUTIFUL_ nose because he threw his knife at us.

"Well, I guess there was no helping it, I mean he was soooo DISGUSTING and just spat in our faces like that." whispered Judy. The two of us laughed at this and started heading into a narrow alleyway where we could rest for the night in secret.

The next morning, we went to find breakfast. Luckily, both of us had brought our wallets and had 200 dollars each! We were RICH! We went to look for a restaurant, but then,suddenly, Judy started sniffing at something in the air. She started to walk slowly away and couldn't hear me. So I walked after her, but she went faster and faster. As she walked, she slowly started float walking in the air. I had to start sprinting to catch up and tried to bring her back down ,but gravity betrayed me. She started to float to a port,getting on a ship. I had to chase her onto the ship, Capo Elegante ,but then, "BWUUUUH" went the ship's horn. I frantically looked behind me to see that we were getting farther away. Fortunately, Judy was next to me ,but was still sniffing the air.

Then, suddenly, Judy snapped back into reality and had a confused expression. "What happened to me? Where are we?"asked Judy. "It's all your fault!" I screeched at her. "Now we're on some random,stupid ship taking us to God-knows- where!" I panted, out of breath.

Judy just laughed and she said,"Okay! We're on this ship and there's nothing we can do about let's just go find some food and eat, then well talk." "Man, am I ever hungry!' I yelled.

We started to wander around and then something caught my eyes. The strange man from last night, Minnopo, was following us! I had to admit, he was pretty terrible at trying to follow/stalk someone.

So I said to Judy,"I need to go to the restroom." "Sure, I'll go with you!" Judy replied and we started heading to where the restroom was.

It was easy to find because there were giant sign that said: "Bathroom." stood out way too much. We went in and I shut the door. Scarily, Minnopo was on the ceiling and tried to attack us ,so we quickly picked up some bathroom pipes from the ground, and hit him on the head.

As soon as he fainted we rushed out the bathroom door and I told Judy that Minnopo had been here the whole time.

Then Judy started freaking out about it and said,"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"I was going to. I just didn't know Minnopo would even follow us to the bathroom!" "What a pervert." We both shook our heads in absolute disgust once again. Judy's stomach growled. 'Well, I guess we have to go look for food now." We wandered aimlessly around the ship and then,Judy bumped into someone.

Judy P.O.V.

I groaned after bumping into someone. I looked at their face and got a huge shock. It was the face of the Vongola Primo. Then I realized that we had just snuck aboard a cruise ship for the rich! I quickly apologized to Primo and hurried over to Kristi. Then a thought came to me. "How is the Vongola Primo existing at the same time as Minnopo? Isn't Vongola Primo in KHR and Minnopo from our time's history?"

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N: This is the end of Chapter 1! We accept constructive criticism ,but no flames allowed! We already wrote Chapters 2-4 ,but we still accept ideas! Sorry this A/N is short; I have no idea what I should write. **

**Please read and review! It will help us have more desire to write and update quickly!**


End file.
